Tuono & Conflagrazione
by Kind Moon Princess Serenity
Summary: A great evil is coming and only two special brothers can defeat it but one of the special brothers is a crybaby and is afraid to fight. How will this special boy stand up to the great evil. (Title means Thunder and Inferno in Italian, I looked it up.)


**Here's the first chapter!  
(Peach will not be in this story that much because I'm not good at portraying her at all.)**

* * *

_People say there is a legend about a young boy being born with indescribable thunder powers that will defeat a great evil that is bound to come. They also say the young boy will have a older brother that will have devastating Inferno powers to destroy powerful enemies and protect the young boy.  
_  
_ Here's where we begin our story._

A young woman in her early twenties, about to be a mother, was folding laundry. This young woman has straight mid-back length shiny chestnut brown hair, fair skin, compassionate shining azure blue eyes, and a healthy body with a pregnant stomach since she was going to be a mother.

"Honey, do you want to go out to eat?" a man said as he appeared out of the kitchen. The man had soft chocolate brown hair, fair skin, fierce but kind crystal blue eyes, and also a fit healthy body.

"Sure, jus..." The young woman was about to say but the baby or babies in her stomach kicked.

"Honey, I think it's time for the baby or babies to arrive, take me to the hospital... NOW!" the woman screamed as the mood swings activated.

"Ok, let's get you in the car," the man said as he helped his wife in the car. They drove off as quickly as possible to the hospital.

**(Skipping delivery)**

"Congratulations, you have two baby boys!" the doctor said cheerfully as he held two bundles.

The woman looked exhausted on the hospital bed but she smiled at the doctor. Her husband held her hand as he also smiled at the doctor.

"May I see them?" the woman, now a mother asked.

"Of course," the doctor said as he handed the two bundles to the mother.

"Here, honey, hold this one," the mother said as she handed the oldest baby boy to her husband.

The mother gasped when she saw the most beautiful of brightest sapphire blue doe-eyed orbs. The father, holding the oldest baby boy, saw two crystal blue fierce but kind eyes, just like his father. The father smiled as he saw that one of his son's had his eyes and his soft chocolate brown hair.

"Look, honey, look at this one's eyes," the mother said as she handed the youngest son to the father.

The father looked at his youngest son's eyes and looked in awe at how beautiful they were. The father couldn't help but smile when his youngest son closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

"What are you going to name them?" the doctor questioned.

The mother and father looked at each other and nodded.

"The oldest will be named Mario and the youngest will be Luigi," They both said in unison.

**Several years later, a tragedy happened...**

Mario, now six years old, was sleeping in his bed peacefully. Then Mario woke up, feeling really hot and he smelled smoke. Mario curiously got up from his bed to see where the smoke was coming from.

Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion. Mario ran to the source and found his mother and father battling some kind of monster. Mario couldn't decipher what it looked like but he knew this was bad.

Mario's mother and father heard footsteps coming from behind and saw her oldest son witnessing the scene. Her shining azure eyes widened in fear as she saw the monster also looking in her direction.

"Sweetie, get your brother and get out of here, NOW!" Mario's mother said urgently.

"But, what about you and dad?" Mario said.

The monster decided to attack when he saw one of the boys that his master was looking for. It used some kind of strange sharp shadow claw but Mario's father took the blow. He crashed in to the room's wall and you could hear a crack when he crashed.

"Honey/Dad, NO!" Mario's mother and Mario yelled.

"I'm f...ine," Mario's father said as he struggled to stand up.

Mario ran over to his father and tried to help him up.

"No, Mario, get your brother and get out of here," Mario's father repeated his wife's words.

Mario finally saw how dangerous the situation was and ran to get his four year old brother. Mario ran up to his brother's room and saw Luigi sleeping peacefully.

_"How can he sleep through all this" Mario thought._

Mario shrugged it off and went up to his brother and held him in his arms. Mario ran, with Luigi in his arms, downstairs and saw his father and mother beaten up but still willing to fight. Mario's father looked behind and saw Mario holding Luigi.

"Mario, run away as fast as you can and don't look back," Mario's father said not looking at him.

"Bu..." Mario was about to say but his father cut him off.

"NOW!" Mario's father yelled.

Mario, carrying Luigi, ran out the door as quick as a swirling tornado. As promised, Mario never looked back but a single tear streamed down his face, knowing this would be the last time Luigi and him would see their parents.

* * *

**Done with first chapter! ^^  
I worked REALLY hard on this chapter so I really hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
